truth or dare
by TVDFAN1908
Summary: it is Bonnie's 19th birthday and she thinks it is a good idea to play truth or dare sorry I am rubbish at this cause this is my first fanfic this will be multichapter it is rating t ... for now
1. Chapter 1

truth or dare

it is Bonnie's 19th birthday and she decided it wold be fun to play truth or dare playing it was bonnie, Damon Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Elena and Stefan

"hey guys how about we play truth or dare like me Caroline and Elena used to" bonnie said "sure" everyone said.

everyone sits down in Bonnie's front room " I will go first cause it is my birthday Elena truth or dare" " um dare" Elena said hoping her best friend wont give her anything to bad "I dare you to ... make out with Kol for 2 minuets" Elena mutters some curse words under her breath "bonnie is now my favoured girl here" kol says very happy Elena gets up and makes her way over to kol and makes sure bonnie is timing it and she nods and Elena starts making out with kol but after a while kol and Elena both get hit with flying shoes "ow wat was that for" Elena says kol rubbing the back of his head "I called time 2 minuets ago" bonnie says "I didn't hear" Elena says "sure you didn't" Damon says sarcastically and then he gets hit with the same shoe that hit Elena "OW you throw hard for a girl

Elena sits back down "ok kol truth or dare "hmm dare do your worst sweetheart" " ok I dare you to ... make out with Damon for a minuet and kol don't cheat and make it a peck on the lips it has to be a real kol kiss" Elena says with a Kathrine like smirk on he face "awww come on" Damon says "I will get u back" he says "kol never backs down from a dare" kol says speaking in third person he gets up and walks over to Damon and makes sure bonnie is timing and she nods and he crashes his lips into Damon's and gives him a real kol kiss "time" kol vamps back to his place "Elena truth or dare"

"dare" kol smirks cause he has the best idea " I dare you to...

sorry for the cliff-hanger guys ok so im sorry about my writing im only 14 so I cant spell very well and Elena doesn't have her humanity and that is why she is being a bitch so yea i have a good idea for the next dare but still tell me wat u want to see just to remind u I am 14 and I am doing this on my dads com so nothing to bad


	2. Chapter 2

truth or dare chapter 2

**last time**:

_"elena truth or dare" "dare" kol smirks cause he has the best idea "i dare you to..._

**now:** "i dare you to go upstairs with klaus and do what ever he tells you to" kol says with an evil smirk "lets go klaus" her and klaus head up the stairs while kol gets a pissed off look from stefan, damon, caroline and bonnie

**meanwhile upsatairs** "klaus i want to mess with the salvators but i dont want to sleep with you so why dont we make it look like we slept together" elena says "sure im in" klaus says with a smirk "ok so we need to mess up our hair and stay up here for a while" elena says "ok" klaus says 30 mins later klaus comes down with a smirk on his face and then elena comes down and sits back in her spot with out a word and then she says "rebekah truth or dare" "da-" and she gets cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing and they see elija standing there "um hi i just came to wish my favoret witch happy birthday" "brother we were just playing truth or dare would you like to join us" rebekah says "ok and elena when did you get that tattoo" elija questiond "WHAT" caroline shouts elena tips her head back trying to hide the tattoo but caroline was stronger than her and she tiped her head forword and she starts snikering "shut up ok it was a drunken mestake" elena says sounding angry and bonnie asks caroline wat it is and caroline cant control herself and starts laughing "its...a...minnie the mouse tattoo" she trys to say bettween laughs rebekah says "whose that" caroline says "it a cartoon mouse off of a kids show" and everyone starts laughing elena says " yea yea laugh it up its a shame no one can see klaus's new tattoo" caroline says "show it" klaus says you have to dare me to but i beleve it was rebekahs turn to chose truth or dare and elena was asking elena says "rebekah truth or dare" rebekah says "dare" "i dare you to make out with damon" rebekah does her dare "nik truth or dare" "dare" "i dare you to show us the tattoo" "ok but i dont know wat it is" he pulls up the back of his shirt showing the tattoo elena says "i think im a good tattoo artist wat do u guys think" klaus says "wat does it say" caroline trys not to laugh but fails so rebekah says "it says my name is kaus mikaelson and i am gay"

**to be continued**

**hey guys its me can u guys plz tell me wat u want next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**truth or dare**

**last time**

_"what does it say" caroline trys not to laugh but fails rebekah says "it says my name is klaus mikaleson and i am gay"_

**now**

eleijah and kol are trying to hold klaus back while elena is smirking and everyone else is laughing and elena says "klaus you dont have to kill me the tatto is henna you dident think i was that bad did ya you can just wash it off your lucky mines perminat" and klaus says "i will be right back you guys keep playing" and then he runs off to wast the tatto off and kol says "ok i will go damon truth or dare"and damon says "dare" and kol smirks and says "i dare you to kiss witchy for 1 min" and damon says "sure atleast it isent a boy" and he walks up to bonnie and they start kissingand then kol says "time" and they stop kissing and go back to there seat and the game continues until 3 am and everyone goes home apart from damon who stays here to look after bonnie who is very drunk

**in the morning**

bonnie wakes up in her bed and she rolls over and feels something that feels more like a chest thatn a pillow

**to be continued**

**hey everyone this story is coming to a close so if you have any ideas for storys plz put them in the revews**


	4. Chapter 4

**truth or dare**

(_this_)= thoughts

**last time**

_bonnie wakes up in her bed and feels something more than a chest than a pillow_

**now **(bonnie pov)

_who am i in bed with_ i open one eye and look up to see who i am in bed and i see a naked damon watching me "hey" damon says "um h-hi" i stutter _why the hell did i stutter _"did we ya know" i say _come on bonnie say it _"if your saying did we have sex yes we did" _fuck fuck fuck fuck i lost my v-plates to my worst enemy oh god im gonna faint_

and the the world of darkness takes me

(damon pov)

_oh god is she dead nope heartbeat shes just knocked out ok sneek out of the house_ i put my clothes on and sneek out of the house _ok lets hope everyone got home alright_

(elena pov)

_ok im not in my bed where am i _i open one eye and i see a neked kol _ok i slept with kol thats not bad _and i look to my other side and i see klaus _oh fuck i slept with both of them ok just write a note and sneek out _and thats what i did

(caroline pov)

_ok this feels like my bed but it feels like im not alone _i open one eye and look _ok i slept with stefan OH FUCK I SLEPT WITH STEFAN AND REBEKAH AHHHH ok try to calm down and just sleep and hope they go away_

(stefan pov)

_ok this does not feel like my bed ok open one eye and hope your alone _i open one eye _FUCK I SLEPT WITH CAROLINE ... AND REBEKAH ok just grab rebekah put our clothes on and sneek out_

20 mins later

(none pov)

everyone from the party gathers at the bording house "i have a feeling this is very akeword" elijah says "it is but i can fuigure out who slept with who ok" damon says

(damon pov)

_ok caroline first caroine smells like stefan good on little bro and REBEKAH ooooooo caroline is naughty_ i chuckle a little bit "what" bonnie says "i just who caroline slept with" i chuckle and i rase my eyebrows a bit "Who" elena says "you guys will never guess ok caroline i wont tell them you slept with stefan and rebekah oops just did...

**tbc**

**hey guys i need ideas on what thing to do next so please tell me what you want to see and as allways**

**goodnight and dont let klaus bite**

**charis xoxo**


End file.
